Quo vadis/Rozdział 34
Chodząc po ogródku Winicjusz opowiadał jej w krótkich, wyrwanych z głębi serca słowach to, co przed chwilą wyznał Apostołom: więc niepokój swej duszy ,zmiany, jakie w nim zaszły, i wreszcie tę niezmierną tęsknotę, która przesłoniła mu życie od czasu, jak opuścił mieszkanie Miriam. Przyznał się Ligii, że chciał o niej zapomnieć, ale nie mógł. Myślał o niej po całych dniach i nocach. Przypominał mu ją ów krzyżyk związany z gałązek bukszpanu, który mu zostawiła, a który umieścił w lararium i mimo woli czcił jak coś boskiego. I tęsknił coraz mocniej, bo kochanie było od niego silniejsze i już u Aulusów objęło całkiem jego duszę... Innym przędą nić życia Parki, a jemu przędła ją miłość, tęsknota i smutek. Złe były jego postępki, ale płynęły z miłości. Kochał ją u Aulusów i na Palatynie, i gdy ją widział na Ostriarum słuchającą słów Piotra, i gdy szedł ją porywać z Krotonem, i gdy czuwała przy jego łożu, i gdy go opuściła. Przyszedł oto Chilo, który odkrył jej mieszkanie, i radził ją porwać, ale on wolał ukarać Chilona i pójść do Apostołów prosić o prawdę i o nią... I niech będzie błogosławiona ta chwila, w której taka myśl przyszła mu do głowy, bo oto jest przy niej, a wszakże już ona nie będzie więcej uciekała przed nim, tak jak ostatnim razem uciekła z mieszkania Miriam? - Ja nie przed tobą uciekłam - rzekła Ligia. - Więc czemuś to uczyniła? A ona podniosła na niego swe oczy koloru irysów, po czym schyliwszy zawstydzoną głowę odrzekła: - Ty wiesz... Winicjusz umilkł na chwilę z nadmiaru szczęścia, po czym znów jął mówić, jak powoli otwierały mu się oczy, że ona jest całkiem różna od Rzymianek i chyba do jednej Pomponii podobna. Nie umiał jej zresztą dobrze wypowiedzieć, albowiem sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co czuł, że w niej przychodzi na świat jakaś zupełnie inna piękność, której dotąd na świecie nie bywało, a która nie tylko jest posągiem, ale i duszą. Powiedział jej natomiast to, co napełniło ją radością, że ją pokochał nawet za to, iż uciekała przed nim, i że będzie mu świętą przy ognisku. Po czym chwyciwszy jej rękę nie mógł więcej mówić, patrzał tylko na nią z zachwytem, jak na odzyskane szczęście życia, i powtarzał jej imię, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że ją odnalazł i że jest przy niej: - O Ligio! O Ligio!... Wreszcie jął ją rozpytywać, co się działo w jej duszy, a ona przyznała mu się, że go pokochała jeszcze w domu Aulusów i że gdyby ją był odprowadził do nich z Palatynu, byłaby wyznała im swoją miłość i starała się przebłagać ich gniew na niego. - Ja ci przysięgam - rzekł Winicjusz - że mnie w myśli nawet nie postało odbierać cię Aulusom. Petroniusz powie ci kiedyś, żem już wówczas mówił mu, że cię kocham i że pragnę cię zaślubić. Powiedziałem mu: "Niech omaści drzwi moje wilczym tłuszczem i niech zasiądzie przy moim ognisku!" Ale on mnie wyśmiał i poddał cezarowi myśl, by cię zażądał jako zakładniczki i oddał mnie. Ileż razy przeklinałem go w moim żalu, ale może to pomyślny los tak zrządził, bo inaczej bym nie poznał chrześcijan i nie zrozumiał ciebie... - Wierz mi, Marku - odrzekła Ligia - że to Chrystus umyślnie prowadził cię ku sobie. Winicjusz podniósł głowę z pewnym zdziwieniem. - Prawda! - odpowiedział z żywością - wszystko składało się tak dziwnie, żem szukając ciebie spotkał się z chrześcijanami... W Ostrianum ze zdumieniem słuchałem Apostoła, bom takich rzeczy nigdy nie słyszał. To tyś modliła się za mnie. - Tak - odpowiedziała Ligia. Przeszli koło letnika pokrytego gęstwą bluszczu i zbliżyli się do miejsca, w którym Ursus, zdławiwszy Krotona, rzucił się na Winicjusza. - Tu - rzekł młody człowiek - gdyby nie ty, byłbym zginął. - Nie przypominaj! - odpowiedziała Ligia - i nie pamiętaj tego Ursusowi. - Mógłżebym mścić się nad nim za to, że cię bronił? Gdyby był niewolnikiem, zaraz darowałbym mu wolność. - Gdyby był niewolnikiem, Aulusowie dawno by go wyzwolili. - Pamiętasz - rzekł Winicjusz - żem cię chciał wrócić Aulusom? Aleś ty mi odrzekła, że cezar mógłby się o tym dowiedzieć i mścić się nad nimi. Patrzże: teraz będziesz ich mogła widywać, ilekroć zechcesz. - Dlaczego, Marku? - Mówię: "teraz", a myślę, że będziesz ich mogła widywać bezpiecznie wówczas, gdy będziesz moja. Tak!... Bo gdyby cezar dowiedziawszy się o tym zapytał; com uczynił z zakładniczką, którą mi powierzył, rzeknę: "Zaślubiłem ją, i do Aulusów chodzi z mojej woli." On długo w Ancjum nie zabawi, bo mu się chce do Achai, a choćby i zabawił, nie potrzebuję widywać go codziennie. Gdy Paweł z Tarsu nauczy mnie waszej Prawdy, zaraz chrzest przyjmę i wrócę tu, odzyskam przyjaźń Aulusów, którzy w tych dniach wracają do miasta, i nie będzie już przeszkód, a wówczas zabiorę cię i posadzę przy moim ognisku. O carissima! carissima! To rzekłszy wyciągnął ręce, jakby niebo biorąc na świadka swej miłości, a Ligia podniósłszy na niego świetliste oczy rzekła: - I wówczas powiem: "Gdzie ty, Kajus, tam i ja, Kaja." - Nie, Ligio! - zawołał Winicjusz - przysięgam ci, że nigdy żadna kobieta nie była tak czczona w domu męża, jak ty będziesz w moim. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, nie mogąc objąć piersiami szczęścia, rozkochani w sobie, podobni do dwojga bóstw i tak piękni, jakby ich wraz z kwiatami wydala na świat wiosna. Stanęli wreszcie pod cyprysem rosnącym blisko wejścia do izby. Ligia oparła się o jego pień. Winicjusz zaś znów począł prosić drgającym głosem: - Każ Ursusowi pójść do domu Aulusów, zabrać twoje sprzęty i zabawki dziecinne i przenieść do mnie. A ona, spłonąwszy jak róża lub jak jutrzenka, odrzekła: - Zwyczaj każe inaczej. - Ja wiem. Zanosi je zwykle pronuba dopiero za oblubienicą, ale uczyń to dla mnie. Ja zabiorę je do mojej willi w Ancjum i będą mi cię przypominały. Tu złożył ręce i jął powtarzać jak dziecko, które prosi: - Pomponia wróci w tych dniach, więc uczyń to, diva, uczyń, carissima moja! - Niech Pomponia zrobi, jak zechce - odrzekła Ligia płonąc na wspomnienie "pronuby" jeszcze silniej. I znów umilkli, gdyż miłość poczęła im tamować dech w piersiach. Ligia stała oparta plecami o cyprys, z twarzą bielejącą w cieniu na kształt kwiatu, ze spuszczonymi oczyma i falującą żywiej piersią, a Winicjasz mienił się na twarzy i bladł. W ciszy południowej słyszeli bicie własnych serc i w upojeniu wzajemnym ów cyprys, krzewy mirtowe i bluszcze letnika zmieniały im się w ogród miłości. Lecz Miriam ukazała się we drzwiach i zaprosiła ich na południowy posiłek. Zasiedli wówczas wśród Apostołów, ci zaś patrzyli na nich z uciechą, jako na młode pokolenie, które po ich śmierci miało zachować i siać dalej ziarno nowej nauki. Piotr łamał i błogosławił chleb; na wszystkich twarzach był spokój i jakieś ogromne szczęście zdawało się przepełniać całą tę izbę. - Patrzże - rzekł wreszcie Paweł zwracając się do Winicjusza - zaliśmy nieprzyjaciółmi życia i radości? Ów zaś odpowiedział: - Wiem, jako jest, bom nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy jak między wami. góra strony Quo vadis 34